Good soil release and anti-soil deposition coatings are in great demand, however, many of the commercially available products do not possess high resistance to chemical attack and do not provide a hard surface coating. Also, some of the commercial coating products are limited to porous substrates and are not useful as coatings on metals, glass, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coating material having good adhesion to non-porous surfaces, as well as high resistance to chemical attack.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound or a formulation containing the compound which is capable of imparting high chemical resistance, good adhesion, and superior soil release and anti-soil deposition properties to the surface of porous and non-porous substrates.
Still another object is to provide a commercially feasible and economical process for the preparation of the present compounds.
Yet another object is the process of using compositions incorporating a vinyl ether siloxane as a soil release, anti-soil deposition agent.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.